Janor
Janor was a Grimlock, a powerful demon with the power to magically strangle innocents with their aura. He worked together with another Grimlock named Kava. Although both were vanquished by The Charmed Ones in 1999, they returned on All Hallow's Eve in 2000 to seek revenge. History Early History In 1979, two boys were kidnapped for their eyesight by Janor and Kava. One of the boys, Brent Miller, was able to escape from the sewers. Although Brent remained blind after his escape, his eyesight returned when Janor and Kava were vanquished in 1999 by The Charmed Ones. First Encounter with the Charmed Ones In 1999, Janor and Kava kidnapped a young boy named David during his birthday party at the park. Janor and Kava stole his eyesight in order to track down people with good auras. As Prue Halliwell witnessed the kidnapping, she and her sisters tracked the Grimlocks down to a storm drain on the other side of town. The sisters confronted the Grimlocks in the storm drain and managed to vanquish them with a potion created from Shisandra Root. Revenge on the Charmed Ones thinks Janor and Kava are men in costume.]] On October 31st, 2000, Janor and Kava returned from being vanquished and sought vengeance against The Charmed Ones. After meeting with Cole Turner, who was sent by the Triad, the Grimlocks knocked on the front door of the manor. When Phoebe opened the door, she initially mistook them for men in costumes, but quickly realized the truth. The two Grimlocks attacked the sisters by strangling them with their auras, though the fight was interrupted when a portal opened and sucked the sisters into the past. With the sisters gone, Leo and Darryl Morris were left to fight off the Grimlocks. They headed to the attic to find a way to vanquish the demons, but were quickly attacked again. Darryl shot the Grimlocks, though they were impervious to bullets. .]] The men next headed to the kitchen to make the vanquishing potion. Janor intercepted Darryl in the living room and began stealing his eyesight, though he managed to blind him using the flash of a camera and escape. At midnight, the portal leading to the past opened, distracting the Grimlocks and allowing Leo to vanquish Kava. When Janor began strangling Leo, the Charmed Ones emerged and Prue flung the potion off the floor at him, vanquishing him once more. Powers and Abilities ;Active Powers *'Aura Choking:' The ability to choke a person with their own aura. *'Portal Creation:' The ability to open portals to other locations. *'Sense Stealing:' The ability to take and use the senses of other beings. Grimlocks use this to steal the eyesight of children so they can see the auras of their victims. *'Shimmering:' The ability to teleport through the use of 'shimmers'. *'Super Strength:' The ability to possess more strength than mortals possess. *'Sensing:' The ability to sense the location of other beings. ;Other Powers *'High Resistance:' The ability to be highly resistant to physical and magical attacks. Notes and Trivia * Michael Bailey Smith who portrayed Janor in "All Halliwell's Eve" also portrayed another Grimlock in the season 4 episode "Bite Me", as well as Belthazor, Shax and the Source of All Evil in "All Hell Breaks Loose". Appearances Janor appeared in a total of 1 episode over the course of the series. Category:Characters Category:Demons Category:Vanquished or Killed Category:Deceased Category:Evil